Sending All My Love To You
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: Based off a real moment between BJA and Van Hughes. Really bad summary! Please comment and review!


**So I was searching through old things I had liked on Tumblr and found that gif of BJA kissing Van Hughes on stage. So here is my little short story about that little moment. Takes place during Last of the American Girls/She's A Rebel into Last Night On Earth.**

_**Johnny: Van Hughes**_  
_**St. Jimmy: Billie Joe Armstrong**_  
_**Whatsername: Rebecca Naomi Jones**_

**This is probably gonna be bad but whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jimmy looked down from his place on the fire escape. He had a clear view of the night skyline which gave him a sense of peace. The only sound that could be heard was the buzzing of the city. He nearly jumped out of fear when Gerard broke the silence.

"I found him."

Jimmy composed himself and looked over his shoulder. Examining the face of his smallest disciple, he asked "Where?"

"Concert at the club down the street."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "What the hell would he be doing there?"

"He's got a girl with him."

Jimmy turned around. "A girl? That whore he was messing around with?"

Gerard shrugged. "She's a rebel."

"She may be a fucking rebel but I'm a Saint." Jimmy shoved Gerard out of the way and made his way down the metal stairs. Gerard stayed behind and watched as Jimmy walked into the heart of the city until he was lost in the crowd.

Jimmy walked without saying a word. That girl was dangerous and he knew it. The bitch was going to take his newest customer and friend, and that was something that she couldn't take without a fight. Jimmy picked up his pace now; pushing anyone in his way aside with his shoulder. He could see the small club up ahead and from his pocket he pulled out Johnny's kryptonite: Heroin.

The club was crowded and full of life. The lights flashed, casting shadows with the scaffolds that were tucked in the corner of the building. The band was decent, better than Johnny had expected them to be but the music didn't matter. What was important was that he was with Her. She looked over at him, smiling and laughing, as they both danced around. He smiled and closed his eyes as he began to whip his hair which made Her laugh even more.

Suddenly, the door flew open without a sound. From the top step, Jimmy could see the couple. With his eyes fixated on them, he descended into the mass of people. He casually worked his way to the center of the room, keeping away from the sight of several familiar faces. When he spotted the couple only several feet away, Jimmy glared at his friend.

"HEY!"

Johnny turned immediately. "St. Jimmy?"

She had not noticed and continued to rock out on Her own. Jimmy advanced onto Johnny with a playful but dark look in his eyes.

"What are you doing with Her?"

Johnny smiled. "Rocking out! Wooo-"

Jimmy grabbed his arm. "She's a rebel! She playing with your heart!"

"But she's the last of the American girls!" Johnny tried to pull his arm away but Jimmy tightened his grip.

"Every girl in here is Ameri-"

"You know what I mean, Jimmy."

Jimmy could see his friend becoming a bit cautious about him. Not wanting to lose Johnny's trust, Jimmy let go and plastered a devious smile on his face. Johnny returned to the girl and together, they continued to danced as Jimmy faded into the crowd.

Inspecting the girl, Jimmy could see a potential new customer. She may be a rebel and dangerous but he couldn't pass up the offer of recruiting new members to the underbelly.

"Johnny!"

This time both of them turned around. She looked at Johnny with concern in Her eyes but relaxed as She saw him smile. Johnny said something to Her that Jimmy couldn't make out and walked over to where Jimmy was standing. Revealing the drugs to him, Johnny's face lit up and Jimmy could almost feel as his friend fell under his control. The Saint gestured his head over to where the girl was waiting then looked back down at the gift he was about to give to the Jesus of Suburbia. The smile on Johnny's face grew larger as he understood what he was to do.

Jimmy glanced over at the girl once more and saw Her looking directly at the two men. Perfect. Smiling, Jimmy leaned into Johnny and kissed him, lingering for only a little bit before breaking away. The Saint turned and walked away, leaving the drugs in the boys hands. Johnny stood in disbelief at what had just happened. He turned and found himself facing Her and the look of curiosity She had on Her face.

"Do your drug dealers usually kiss you before giving you your drugs?" She asked, staring off towards the direction that Jimmy had left.

"No." Johnny tried to calculate what had just happened in his head but stopped as he realized he still had a job to do. Gesturing to the gift from the Saint, Johnny looked at Her. She pressed her lips together in thought before grabbing his hand and accepting his offer.

As they shot themselves into paradise, Jimmy stood stationary on the scaffolds above, watching with a dark smile painted on his face.

'Sending all my love to you.'

_**The End**_

**Did you like it? Yeah sorry about the direct lyrics from the songs but I figured it would make the story work. Please Comment & Review!**


End file.
